INT Rogue Perma-Stealth Build
Player: INT Rogue@x3ladez Build Type: ' *The ultimate defense: Perma-Stealth *Executioner '''Play Style: ' *Strategic Play *Relies on Cool Down management to remain in stealth 100% of the time *Kills from a distance *High Crit and Crit Severity *Massive Damage 'PvP Role: ' *Can hold an enemy captured area to prevent the opposing team from getting points *Excels in 1v1, 1v2, 1v3 situations. If the fight becomes too dangerous (ie, fighting against multiple talented players or the whole enemy team, you can just walk away) ---- '''Description This build is meant for PvP only, it focuses on Recovery Stats and Intelliegences; INT being your primary Ability Score for CD reduction. With this combination you will have a high amount of Cool Down reduction for your skills "Shadow Strike" and "Bait and Switch" which means you can refill your stealth bar more frequently, ending up with a Perma-Stealth. *Videos need be updated with improved build* (Perma-Stealth Rotation, watch in 1080p) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOepIXQlphk (Perma-Stealth Damage, watch in 1080p) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWRrJLl1wbA (Video, random PuG PvP match #1, watch in 1080p) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo9wNIGTpgE (Requested PvE Gameplay, watch in 1080p) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature...&v=8j0wFKUjJMs (PvP Montage #1, watch in 1080p) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XylOlYBCGP0 *NEW*(Video, random PuG PvP match #2, watch in 1080p) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yng4nZBdMhM *NEW*Perma-Stealth: The Movie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJE7FbIWmf0 (This is just a "Promo Teaser Video") ''' Goals and What I hope for in this project - It's going to be a 1 hour & 30min "movie" of PvP with the Perma-Stealth Build - Hope to mix it with tips and Tricks, being informative - People are asking to show off it's "holding capture point" capabilities against multiple enemies, so I'll try to get some clips of that. - I'll try to make it entertaining and fun. New at this... - If you have a request of what you want to see, let me know and I'll try to add it ''Enjoy the videos~!'' ---- '''Weapons The build cost for Armor and Weapons is at a reasonable price. Armor is the Armor Set you purchase in Gauntlgrym so you don't have to spend AD. Rings are about 20-60K each, Amulet was about 15K, and the Belt is a bit expensive which can cost about 300K. For the weapons you will want to use on your off-hand, the stat for Recovery on it is extremely nice. You'll then want to use Battlefield Skulker's Long Dagger for your main hand, this give you some nice Crit as well as some Health to increase Tenebrous Damage. ---- Armor For your Head, Chest, Gloves, and Boots, you will want to use the Battlefield Skulker's Set (Purchased with Gauntlgrym Coins). The main reason of using this set is for the 4th set bonus which will increase stealth duration by 25%. This is huge considering that you will want to stay in stealth at all times as it is your main form of defense. For your Neck, Ring, and Belt I recommend the items on the displayed picture below. ---- Enchantments ---- Ability Score I actually had to re-roll because my main rogue couldn't get enough CD reduction (My Half-Orc had 8 INT base, which I pumped up to the max only gave me 14 INT, which is +4% CD reduction). However this build is still playable if your Rogue didn't have a high INT base upon character creation. You WILL have a time in which you will be visible to the enemy and to myself that's a big problem as you can get CC'd or Stun locked ending up with a death. If you are a perfectionist and want the perfect stats, I recommend rolling as a Human. As a Human you can put +2 into any stat so it's best to put +2 into INT. The Base Stat you are looking for is 15 STR / 15 DEX / 12 INT (+2 INT) As a Human you get 3 extra Heroic Feats, these Feats are placed in Scoundrel Training which increases your At-Will damage by 9%. Dexterity: Each Ability Score above 10 provides the bonuses. *1% Critical Strike *1% Area of Effect damage resistance *.5% Deflection This will help out your DPS as you'll see a lot more critical hit's. Intelligence: Each Ability Score above 10 provides the bonuses. *1% Recharge Speed Intelligence is very crucial to this build's play style. You need a good and high amount of Recharge Speed in order to achieve "Permanent Stealth" (Perma-Stealth).